Heart Beats
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Sometimes fate offers up something you don't expect...Don's interaction with a new OC. OneShot-What We Hide.5


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never, **_**and **_**What is Love? **_**before this please or you will be lost.**

****5th Installment of the Oneshots between **_**What We Hide**_** and the Sequel.****

**Heart Beats**

**Don's POV**

I've slipped out of the Lair to grab a part for the Shell-Sub that we need to get to where I hope Blake has Meir.

Mike's been distraught due to his inability to protect her that night. We've all tried telling him that there wasn't anything else he could do. He took a nearly point blank shot to the stomach and kept fighting.

The fact that he even lived and the bullet shot through clean was a miracle, no damage to internal organs.

I'm personally just glad he's alive, listening to Tony freak out over the phone as he is trying to slow the bleeding was probably the scariest thing I've experienced since finding out Tony's former stalker had Leo.

I stop and search through the piles beside me as I try to find the small and annoyingly simple part I need. Of all things to go faulty a stupid fuse is the problem right now.

I shudder as a wave of pain washes over my skull and press my fingers against the right side of my head.

My eyes squeezing shut in reaction to the intense pressure and pain in my skull.

I'm dizzy and squat, putting a hand on the ground to steady myself.

The pain is getting worse.

As the pain resides I slowly pry my eyes open again and shiver.

I need to hurry.

As I stagger to my feet and return to my quest to seek out the part.

After about twenty minutes I finally find my prize and tuck it inside my belt before turning and jogging towards home.

I need to hurry.

It is as I am taking a leap from one building to another that I hear the scream that changes my life.

I hit the rooftop of the next building with a soft thud, turn, and dart towards the edge of the building.

Despite my need to hurry I can't walk away from someone who might need help.

"LET ME GO!" I hear a woman shriek, "I WILL BREAK YOUR BALLS!"

I can't help the snort of laugher at her threat before moving to see her and the predicament she is in.

Three men, one is holding her, the other is going through her purse and the third.

I snarl angrily.

He's undoing his pants.

I'm down the fire escape and swinging my Bo before he manages to finish.

I hear as well as feel the impact on the man's skull and absently wonder if I gave him a concussion before turning my weapon on the other two.

One screams and runs, the other releases the girl and after giving his retreating accomplice a disgusted look he pulls out a knife and drops into a fighting stance.

I twist my Bo from the resting position behind my back and spin it until it is held securely in front of me and drop into a stance that Leo even has a hard time getting past some days.

He lunges at me and I twist laying my Bo sharply into his stomach and flipping the end up to connect with his face, before cracking him over the side of the head and watching him crumple at my feet.

I look up to see her staring wide eyed at me.

"You ok?" I ask softly.

She nods.

Then I groan and grip my head as the pain hits me yet again. Before I can stop myself my knees connect with the cement and I'm shaking.

I don't have time for this….

With one hand preventing me from face planting and the other ghosting over the right side of my skull I fight to prevent myself from collapsing from the pain.

I feel gentle hands on my head and the frantic words of the woman I just rescued.

"Tis alright, sweetheart, I gotcha," she says softly.

Why did she call me sweetheart?

I groan and suddenly feel her helping me to my feet.

"Come on, my apartment is just over here," she coaxes and I stumble after her.

The last thing I remember is stepping into the living room of an apartment before dropping like a stone to the floor and everything going black.

I groan as I wake up to find myself on a deep violet couch with a soft pink colored blanket tossed over me.

"You ok there Romeo?" I hear a gentle teasing tone and look up to see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Her skin is the color of mocha and her hair is black as night, her chocolate colored eyes twinkle at me with a smile.

"What happened?" I manage as I sit up and hold my aching head.

"Well…you swooped down like some supper man and saved me from the jerks who cornered me just outside of my apartment and then grabbed your head and passed out just as I managed to get you inside," she replies rapidly as she hands me a cup of coffee.

I sputter after taking a sip, it's really strong.

"Sorry," she offers with a wince, "I like mah coffee strong."

I laugh.

"Nah its fine, jut stronger than I was expecting," I reply, then after looking at her I ask a very important question, "Um…you aren't freaked out about me?"

She pauses and shrugs.

"You saved me," she offers.

I sit up completely and swing my legs to the floor.

"Thank you," I say softly, "for helping me."

I offer her a gentle smile.

"Hey Romeo, even superman had to be saved sometimes," she offers with a warm smile.

I chuckle and find it oddly satisfying that she seems to have the affinity for calling me Romeo.

"What were you doing out so late?" I ask softly, "and wearing such high heels?"

She laughs, tossing her head back with the obsidian waves in her hair bouncing afterward.

"Well first off mah name is Eloise Heart and secondly I was coming home late because the addition for my spot as one of Runway's new models got canceled because of the guy I needed to meet went home early," she laughs, "the heels were to make me look less short. You can call me Ellie everyone else does."

I laugh softly, finding her name adorable.

"Sorry didn't mean to come off rude," I apologize, "Names Donatello, you can call me Donnie or Don."

"Donahtellah," she says with her odd accent, "Donneh. I like it."

She offers me a wink and I shake my head in response. My heart is fluttering like crazy and I find she makes my smile come very easily.

"Which guy did you have to meet with for your interview?" I ask.

"Antoiah Lefluer," she offers, "said something about family emergency before heading out just as I was walking in."

She shrugs looking sad.

I nearly choke on my drink in surprise. Small world.

"He's my brother in law," I laugh.

Her eyes widen and she sits up in shock.

"No kiddin?" she laughs, "Now that is crazy…you got a sistah or something?"

I wince and shake my head.

"Brothers," I chuckle, hoping she doesn't react poorly. I find her kinda cute.

She sits there looking lost and then blushes.

"Oh Gahd I'm sorry," she moans slapping her face, "I shouldn't have been so quit to assume."

"It's fine," I chuckle, "Although Leo probably won't take it well if I called him my sister."

She giggles.

"Tough guy?" she asks.

I nod. She throws her head back and laughs. I chuckle before taking another sip of my coffee.

We chat for a while before I happen to glance at her clock and flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry to rush out…but I really need to get home," I say quickly as I notice how long I've been gone, "my family will be worried sick."

She stands up and watches me scramble around to get my gear and hastily check for my fuse I needed.

As I turn to thank her one more time she offers a hand.

"Mahybeh we see each other again?" she asks.

I pause feeling….bold.

"How about this?" I offer with a teasing smile, "I put in a good word with Tony and you take me up on dinner sometime?"

She gives me a look over and winks before shaking my outstretched hand.

"Sounds like a deal Romeo," she agrees.

My heart about does flips in my chest with excitement.

I smile before slipping out of her window and scale the fire escape to the roof. As I look back down I see her peeking out after me and grin.

I like her.

**A/N: Dawwwwwwww so adorable Donnie. Also what is wrong with Donnie's head? One more OneShot to go!**


End file.
